Cheap character
Not to be confused with cheapies, cheap characters are a variant of character that are overpowered and easily capable of defeating opponents. Some cheap characters are unintentionally cheap, and are the possible result of poor programming. Use of cheap characters is not recommended for many people. A cheap character fulfils any of the following conditions: *The character has unmanageable attacks. *The character has ridiculously powerful unmanageable Hypers, some of which can OHKO. *The character gains Power at a ridiculously fast rate (lethal when combined with unmanageable Hypers). *The character has incredibly buffed stats in Attack, Defence, Life and/or its velocities. *The character has inconsistent (or no) hitboxes. *The character is able to constantly spams attacks, preventing the opponent from moving or attacking. *The character's Life stat regenerates at a ridiculously fast rate during battles. *All or most of the character's attacks cannot be blocked. *Shield damage is excessive, or deals more damage than it would deal if the opponent didn't block the attack. *The character has attacks with hitboxes that can hit a wide portion of the screen. Examples *Omega Tom Hanks *Killer Zim *Lucy Diclonius *Han *F1 *20000 *A-Bomb *Kazmer13's Mortal Kombat characters *Lord Sinistro's Primal Rage characters *Rare Akuma *Chuck Norris *Very Cheap Insane Silly Gaelik SSJ135 *Omega Zero *Nyan Cat *Dark Donald and related edits *Dark Miku *Golden Miku *Zeeky H. Bomb *Evil Ryu & Evil Ken by Reu. *Evil Dan *God Orochi and related edits *ALSIEL and related edits *Hastur *G Magaki *Death Star and related edits *Light Yagami *Shin Kaname *Ultimate Chimera *Dark Sanders *JNG's Omega Tiger Woods 2008 edit *Trollface *Omegarotom *Hammuh *Jeremias Muito Louco *SuperMario64 *Dancing Banana *Marvin the Martian *A487561's Annoying Orange *Many Touhou Project characters (true to source games they tend to be focused on projectile attacks and as such hard to beat with a melee-oriented character) *Sonic the Werehog *SuperMario193281's edits *mumin's Super Mario and Super Luigi Edits *Super Hyper Ultra Mega Awesome WTF characters (Pingu is made cheaper, whie Barney was already cheap in the first place and is just a stat edit.) *Mr. Funny *Yami Kula *NazoEX *MephilesEX *This Chars LOL Cheap Arcadboy *Master Lue *Legend Gogeta 2.9 *Psycho Shredder 3.0 *Nightmare broly SSj4 *Zeori *Mizuchi-Type-M *Light Sanders *DEX Donald *MGSSJ2's Super Sonic and Super Tails *JudgeSpear's Cheap Homer Simpson *Latroy6's Tails (old) *Dragon Ken *TheIranSonic9001 *Pingurules(OP and Non-OP versions.) *Cristian Ciomic's Fire Mario Edit *Oniwarud (Cheap King of Fighters edit of Oswald.) *Debugger *Sonic.exe *Ronald McDonald (12th palette) and related edits *Any character made by SnowWolf *Dark Shar-Makai *Berserk *Saint Kyo *Shadow the Hedgehog (ABAB's version) *Influenza *Dark Naruto *)4:E?CM?P?CPe?dkd?CPCP?fRMG84 aka Nightmare giygas *sm666 *Will of Prison Flame *Chaos Sonic *OROCHI G3 *Guanyin, G-Guanyin-ICE and other versions *Movie end *Esc or Escape *Any character made by ydccdy *A lot of KFM edits *Dr.Hax *Ancient God Orochi and related edits *Ao Oni *O char Mais Apelao Do Mundo and related edits *PoliceZero and related edits *Edits of General *Hige *test-ForcedDoom *God Crash *Mega Crash *You Are An Idiot *God Vega *Mario11766's Waluigi edits. *Touhou edits (most of the time) *Ilusion *Extreme Dark Akuma *G-Lucifer *Shadow Pacific Orochi *Golden Sebas *God Ancestral *Hero Bastai *Diamond Sebas *God Sabel *Baron Dimanche *Baron Sebas *Platinum Sebas *God of Creation *Qualia *Marshall *Killer Crown *Dark Donald Catastrophe *Kukulkan *Xibalba *Shadow Pacific Orochi *N-Alice *Parace L'Sia Category:Terminology